Nothing to Fear, But Fear Itself
by Rammy-x
Summary: OC/ Can Casey get her family out safe, or better yet, alive? Can Dennis set aside his family problems and really help? Really, their not as terrifying as everyone makes them out to be. But just as dangerous. R&R please. crappy sum - better coming in ch2


**Time for another short first chapter, say yee? Yessir! **

**it is time for young Rammy to start a story that she may be likely to not update. however, i will make the effort to get you a new chapter whenever possible! :D**

**Summery: Arthur, Kathy, Bobby, Casey, and Kam all go to this 'luxurious' house, and they find out things about themselves that they probably didnt want to know.**

**disclaimer: Rammy has no ownership what-so-ever over any 13 Ghost material, however, she is the rightful creator of Kameron and Casey. elaboration soon. enjoyy. (:**

**-x-**

"Kam?" Bobby whispered to the goth punk sleeping on the pullout couch. "Kam?" He was shaking Kams arm now.

"Whaisit?" He slurred through his half-sleep.

"I can't sleep. Can I sleep out here with you?" Bobby shivered through the draped blanket over his shoulders.

Kameron raised his own blanket so Bobby could crawl under.

Bobby climbed in quickly and fell asleep almost instantly against the bare chest of Kameron Rafkin, his sisters boyfriend.

**-x-**

"What are you doing?" Arthur Kriticos was standing over the couch with his coffee mug in one hand the newspaper in the other.

"Wassamatter?" Kam asked still asleep.

"Why is my son sleeping under the blankets with a half-naked hooligan in my living room?" he was mad.

Kams eyes snapped open. He was lying on his side, his arm over Bobby's shoulders. He sat bolt upright. "Uhm..." he seemed to be at a loss for words at the wrath of the angry father.

"In his defence, Dad; at least the its his top half that's naked!" Kathy said, entering the tiny room with her hands also wrapped around a steaming mug.

"You're not helping anyone's defense!" he snapped. "Bobby get up! Get up and get ready for Maggie. She's going to be here to pick you up soon." Arthur sighed and took a sip of his coffee as he walked out. Stubbing his toe on the leg of the pullout bed, Arthur stumbled, jarring his hot coffee, and burning his lip. "God-fucking-dammit!" he yelled, trying to wipe off any remaining coffee to prevent any more burns. "Where's Casey?"

"Taking a shower, Dad." Kathy rolled her eyes, "You know, the same routine every morning? I get up, take a shower, make coffee. Then you get up, take a shower, drink a cup of coffee, while angrily yelling at half-naked hooligans in your living room. Casey gets up, takes a shower, comes into the living room to make sure said hooligans are properly dressed by the time you come back out. Maggie gets here, makes some eggs and bacon, then leaves with Bobby to the park, or some shit. Kam is still half asleep when you come out to eat breakfast, and then we all go about our merry-fucking days. Sound about right?"

Kam scoffed, "You should really get some help. It doesn't happen like that _every-_!"

As the words left his mouth, a shirt flies through the air and lands on the sofa-bed next to him, "Get dressed Hooligan." Casey smirked as she walked into the already cramped room in a pair of tight fitting blue jeans and fitted knit grey top.

Kameron's eyes followed her to the kitchen as she walked in her high heeled leather boots. Kathy walking behind her wearing exactly the same thing, only with a black knit top.

The twins were almost exactly the same. With few minor differences. Kathy has mid-back, straight brown hair. Casey has short dark red, almost brown hair. Their eyes the same as their mothers, dark grey. Their physique the same; they tend to share a lot of clothes. And then their personalities are completely different, as if their not even related.

Casey loves the bad boys. Kameron is her longest standing boyfriend, ever, and they plan to marry in the next few years, once college was set and in motion.

Kathy loves all boys. Not being able to hold any one boyfriend because she is a total flirt.

Then of course you have Kameron. Kam or Ram for short. Different in all aspects to anyone in the family. He favored his clothes to the exclusively purchased "Tripp Co" from Hot Topic. He had black messy hair with a few orange streaks, that he occasionally wore in spikes. And then of course his piercings; Two on his lower lip, one in his septum, his left eyebrow, several down his ears, and then the spike on the bridge of his nose, right above his thick rimmed glasses. So different, that Arthur did not like being seen with him in public. But that's what Casey liked about him, that he had his own originality about his looks.

Just as Kam was watching Casey walk away, a sharp knock rang through the too tiny apartment. "I'll get it!" Bobby shouted.

"Too late, Squirt. I'm here first!" Mocked Kathy as she held her shirtless little brother far enough back to open the door. She was expecting Maggie just lost her key, and was taken aback by the sight of a young, official looking man. "Uhm... Can I help you?" She asked a little too breathlessly.

"Don't mind the slut." Kam said, pushing Kathy aside. "What can I do you for?" He asked, his black hair falling in layers over his coal black eyes.

The young man got a little wide eyed at the 'welcome committee'. "I'm sorry, I must have the wrong apartment. I'm looking for a one, Arthur Kriticos? Maybe you could-"

"Oh you got the right residence, Bud!" Kam smiled and took a bite out of an apple he had in hand.

"Are you...?" The man asked, a little too hesitantly.

"Nope. Do come in, kind sir! Watch your step, no need to slip and fall from the sluts drool!"

"I am not a slut!" Kathy shot back.

"You're the one drooling over a man, whose name you don't even know yet!" Kam shot back.

"What's a 'slut'?" Asked Bobby.

"What's going on out here?" Arthur stormed in, "Ahh, Mr. Moss! I've been expecting you!"

"Please, call me Ben!" Ben Moss looked extremely relieved to finally be in the party of a sane man. "I'm here about your Uncles estate?"

"A Lawyer?" Kathy trilled.

"Slut." Kam and Casey mumbled together, leaning against the center island in the kitchen, adjoining.

"Slut" Bobby added before Casey clamped her hand over his mouth. She'll have to remind him later, that it's not a kind word.

**-x-**

**praise? hate? please let me know. its my first 13 Ghost fic, and i have wanted to write one for soooo long! D:**

**but now im finally doing it! so that's a 'yay' moment. **

**i hope you liked it, and ill try to start updating this one and "Merciless: The Mending of a Shattered Heart" my Four Brother fic at the same time.**

**and /hopefully/ that works out all right! (:**

**oh, and also, the name is subject to change. this is just temporary until i figure out a good one! **


End file.
